The Blade of Dusk
by AscendedWarrior
Summary: YAHF, Xander... once again dresses as something else, in honour of the holiday.


The Blade of Dusk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's herein, Joss and mutant enemy own all of the BTVS characters. While wizards of the coast own the PHB2 and the dusk blade.

////0\\\\

"Let's see" thought Xander, rummaging through the components to his Halloween costume "well that's all of it, now I need something for a sword,"he muttered to himself.

////0\\\\

_Ethan's an hour later ( 5:00 pm a day before Halloween)_

Xander could barley hold back a grimace as he noticed Buffy, and Willow fawning over a renaissance style dress. "Of all the things she had to fall in love with it had to be that corpse," Xander muttered under his breath.

"And of course Snyder had to 'recruit' me for babysitting duty", he continued. "Well at least I found the last piece of my costume." Hefting the plastic sword again he couldn't help but marvel at the single red plastic gem impeded in the hilt of the blade. It almost seemed to glow with an inner light. For a moment he was worried that there was something strange with the blade, but finally decided that it was just a trick of the light.

////0\\\\

Pain... Searing pain was his whole world, from the tips of his toes to the end of his hair his body burned. For what seemed like an eternity, but could only be a few minutes his entire world was searing agony, then slowly the pain began to fade. When his senses finally returned to

him he could barley hold back the bile that rose to his thought. The entire area around him felt off, as if he was standing on the very door to the Abyss itself. Yet part of him called out to the darkness as if greeting a long lost lover, with practiced ease he suppressed that part of himself.

Looking around he couldn't help but grimace at the chaos around him, what looked like miniature demons, and devils where running around causing

chaos. Raising his sword he planned on doing what he normally did in this kind of situation, hunt down the mage responsible, and gut the heartless

bastard.

Focusing inward for a minute he was able to locate the focus for the spell, with a quick incantation he split the air and stepped through, speeding his progress towards the magical miscreant.

Leaving behind one very surprised if incorporeal red-head.

"X... Xander?"

////0\\\\

_Ethan's Costume Shoppe_

Zalrim or Xander as his current form was known was an experience mage hunter. It was not his favorite pass time but, the number of wizards, sorcerer's and other arcane magic user's who had fallen to his blade was considerable. While each had there own unique defense's in place, and from time to time muscle to back them up. Each had a fatal flaw arrogance. While not much it allowed him to take down more then his fair share of them.

What was more however, was they never expected his other skills to come into play. Trained as a Dusk blade, a sorcerous warrior of the highest regard. While his magic was not the most potent nor his skills with the blade the fiercest, he could best both mages and fighter's with the greatest of ease, especially considering that most wizard's didn't think that a stupid fighter would be able to dispel their wards. It was a sad fact that he had so many deaths in his past but with a father such as his who could be surprised.

After quickly checking for any harmful wards, Zalrim entered the shop hoping to stop the utter chaos and destruction outside. Seeing the curtain in the back partial open, he enters.

////0\\\\

"The statue is the Obvious focus, now where is the caster?" muttered the currently possessed young man.

"Who are you?" said Ethan as he emerged from the shadows, the figure before him looked vaguely familiar, it might have even been one of the victims of his magic. But he didn't remember selling anything that looked even close to what the intruder was wearing.

"Tell me mage how do I break the spell?" was all the young man said as his now blue eyes locked on the other mans.

"I have no idea what you are talking about young man," replied Ethan while backing up in preparation to escape.

"I have tracked the spell here, mage," was the heated reply. "Now tell me how to break it or I shall have to get violent."

"There..." began Ethan before he was cut off by the lightning fast movement that put the blade of a familiar looking sword to his throat.

"Now, tell me or we will have to test a pet theory I have."

"The Statue, break the statue."

With a quick motion the sword that was at Ethan's throat bisected the bust of Janus. Xander didn't even have time to look surprised as he was hit by a wave of green energy.

////0\\\\

_The library the next morning_

_The Night before had gone surprisingly well, Giles was able to get through quite a bit of private research done, just as predicted Halloween had been quite. There had been a commotion going on outside, but when he went to check on it everything seemed to be normal. Now he was free to enjoy his morning tea before any of his charges arrived. _

_Therefore he was surprised when a voice spoke almost directly to his left._

"_Giles?"_

_Spitting up the Earl Gray tea he had recently consumed, "Xander what in the...?"_

"I think we have a problem."

The reason for the Englishman's sudden surprise was quite easy to understand, where should have been standing a sixteen year old youth. Was something straight out of a fantasy novel. While Xander's height and general facial feature's did not change there were several glaring differences, chief among them was his more slender build, and sapphire coloured eyes. But the one thing that identified exactly what he had changed into was the set of tapered ears he now possessed. So no one would be surprised at the words that next left the mouth of Giles.

"Bloody Hell!"

////0\\\\

AN: Well here's my first attempt at a BTVS fanfic, a YAFH at that, for now it's a one-shot but I may continue it in the future. All I need for that however is two things, 1) A prereader, 2) some sort of possitive response. Well Until later!


End file.
